


O’ Death, Won’t You Spare Me?

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’re the Grim Reaper and you’re here for one person and one person only. You won’t stop until you have him.





	O’ Death, Won’t You Spare Me?

It’s been three years. Three years since it was the last time you saw Dean Winchester. It didn’t go well last time. He begged, he bargained, but then he was saved and you didn’t see him again after that. You knew it took a lot for the Winchesters or even anyone to see you but when they did, they would need a miracle to get you to go away.

And Dean had that. He had Angels and God on his side but no one could cheat you. You would find their way in their lives soon enough. When it was someone’s time to go, you automatically knew, going to get them as soon as possible. You had people working underneath you and you barely worked the field anymore but with the promise of Dean Winchester being yours one day, you wanted to be the one to take him.

You didn’t know who you would end up getting until you saw the person, but it’s not like it mattered anyway. You had a heart, you hated taking kids away from their parents or even parents away from kids but that wasn’t your problem. You were only the collector and you weren’t going home empty-handed.

You’ve actually visited Dean quite a few times, always ready to take him away to where he belonged but he always managed to slip through your grasp. You didn’t know what happened to the people you take after you took them, but again, that wasn’t your problem.

You got a calling and knew that you needed to do your job. You adjusted your rings on your hands and with a few thoughts and little effort, you were in the small town in a state you weren’t sure of. That isn’t what you were concerned of, though.

You looked around, seeing how everyone was dressed and then looked down at your outfit. You were in a gray pencil skirt, a tight shirt with a blazer, your hair pulled back in a very tight bun. If someone saw you, they might think you were a school principal or stuck working in one of those corporate buildings that always had their work stuck up their asses.

But, that’s not what you were here for. You started walking through the crowd, none of them looking at you as you passed. You were careful not to touch any one of them or else they would be able to see you and if they couldn’t see you from the beginning, then that was bad.

It wasn’t their time.

“Hi, do you have the time?” You stopped walking and looked at a man who looked like he was late for something. You smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek, your rings glowing slightly at the touch of human skin. People weren’t supposed to see you and when they did, it was a big deal.

“You don’t need it. It’s time.” You said, your eyes glowing a bright blue, pulling away from him. You saw a white light leaving his mouth and you smiled, that same white light twirl around you before shooting up at the sky.

You turned your back to him and continued to walk, hearing exclaims come from people in the crowd as the man fell to the floor, dead. You continued to walk, seeing a motel in front of you. It wasn’t a nice one but you expected nothing less from the Winchester boys.

You walked over to the motel room, seeing the shiny black Impala in a parking space. You knew only Dean was inside, getting ready to leave. Sam was nowhere in sight but you didn’t need Sam. You wanted Dean. You walked to the front door and was about to walk through it when it opened.

When Dean’s eyes landed on yours, his own widened and backed up, trying to shut the door on you. You laughed and used your powers to open it up, stalking inside.

“No, come on, you can’t be here.” He said, panicked. Your eyes glowed blue and you reached out. Dean started to panic, not ready to go with you.

“I’ve waited for a long time for this, Dean. You can’t cheat death.” You said cornering him. He looked at his duffel bag that contained his weapons but with a flick of your hand, you move it further from him.

“I’m not ready. Sam has a plan.” Dean said, having nowhere to go.

“Your time is up, Dean.” You touched his cheek as your eyes kept glowing. He gasped, feeling his life being taken from him. Your rings glowed a brighter color at the touch of Dean’s skin. You grinned, watching the life leave Dean’s eyes.

You saw a white orb leave his mouth and you grasped it in your hand before it could go anywhere.

“Don’t worry, Dean, your brother isn’t far behind you.” You said, knowing the days and times people die. It’s all you see on top of their heads as you walked through the crowds. Most people had about 50-70 years left for them but others, like the man who died earlier, was dying today.

You watched Dean’s body slump to the floor and you let go of his soul, waiting for it to shoot up to the sky but that isn’t what happened. You sighed as it shot straight down to Hell.

“What a shame.” You said, walking away from the body, leaving the room. Your work here was done and you were glad that you could finally Reap the Great Dean Winchester.


End file.
